


My Real Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Audrey gets rid of Chloe and adopts Marinette
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	My Real Daughter

Audrey was tired of having Chloe for a daughter. She was really annoying and a cry baby. That girl, Marinette was the one she wanted as a daughter.

Audrey smiled so she came up with a plan.

She took Chloe to New York in her helicopter and left her there. She smiled as she heard the idiot girl cry out.

Then she returned to Paris and hired a hit man to kill Marinette's parents. 

He succeeded.

She then went to adopt Marinette. She hugged the crying girl and told her everything will be alright.

She smiled as the girl hugged her tighter.

'My wonderful daughter' Audrey thought to herself as the hug continued.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
